


The Missing Puzzle Piece

by TrashLord_007



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Adult Content, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Sometimes it’s sweet, sometimes it’s soft.… sometimes it’s BDSM.





	The Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) birthday, Lee Taemin. (7.18.18)  
> This was written for someone.   
> Not for him, of course. I’m sure the last thing he’d want on his birthday is fanfiction about himself lolol fml I’m so sorry

    The clock struck midnight. 

    It had officially begun. 

    While you weren’t quite satisfied yet, you had decided that you’d go easy on him tonight. He would need his stamina if he was to last the next couple of hours, so it benefited you just as much as him. You could hold back your own urges if it meant better sex later on. Unlike a certain someone straining against the silk ribbon that tied his hands to the bedpost, you were well trained. 

    Taemin had been a good boy for you so far. He had earned a present. For just this once, you’d be a good girl for him and hand over the reigns. That had been the plan at least. You found yourself hesitating as you removed his blindfold. He was panting, the exquisite torture of the last hour taking a toll on his body. Sweat mixed with tears as he stared at you, his eyes hazy with lust and need. He looked like a mess - just the way you liked him.

    “It’s midnight.” You pointed at the clock on the bedside table, his eyes following for a brief second before flickering back to you. You waited but no further acknowledgment came. Sighing, you continued, “It’s the start of new day.”

    “So?”

    “It’s the start of _your_ day.”

    “If it’s my day, why did you stop?” 

    “I ought to punish you for being such a brat” - a very visible shiver trembled across his beautiful skin, his lips following suit with a small quiver. Your whole body screamed for you to pick up where you left off, to tease him until he couldn’t take it anymore and then do it some more - “but it’s your birthday, so I’ll give you a treat. Tell me, sweetie, what does that little heart of yours desire?” 

    “You.”

    “That’s your first wish. I’ll grant you two more.”

    “Just you. All I want is you.”

    You chuckled as you crawled onto the bed and into his lap, your knees straddling his waist. He was still hard from your prior activities, the material of his low rise briefs straining against his erection. His hips bucked forward. You could feel his warmth now, his entire body pulsing with energy.

    “Good answer. I can’t clone myself, though, so tell me…” you paused to tap your fingers along his sides. His breath hitched as you rocked against him, your arse massaging his cock. “Tell me where you want me. Tell me _how_ you want me. Tell me what to do, baby.”

    “ _Fuck._ ” 

    “No foreplay first?” 

    A tinge of pink spread across his face as he examined your form. You were wearing one of the lingerie sets you knew he liked, fitted with a garter belt and lace bustier. As one would expect, it hugged all your curves and boosted all your assets. When you wore it, your body became a feast he couldn’t resist. It was the kind of outfit that made him collapse at your feet and pledge his entire being to worshipping you, and God did it feel good. It really was too bad that you couldn’t play with him some more. You loved to watch him beg, after all. 

    “Take off your bra. And the straps, take them off. Fuck it, just take it all off.”

    Lustful eyes devoured you, taking in every small movement as you stripped. Tugging on his restraints once again, his hands twisted toward you in a desperate attempt to touch your smooth breasts as they bounced free of their confines. The cool air felt nice on your perk nipples, a welcome distraction from how hot the room had become. You wanted to draw out your little show, hold onto your control as long as you could, but as you shimmied out of your panties and presented your naked body to him, you knew it was over. 

    He could see how wet you were, pussy glistening as you bit your lip and massaged your right breast, twisting the nipple between your fingers. You lifted yourself to your knees, hovering just over his crotch, your free hand snaking around to fondle your clitoris. Your body shook in anticipation. Craving your high, you started a steady pace, your fingers working in tandem as they worked your body just the way you liked. 

    “Who said you could touch yourself? Stop that,” he tutted, shaking his head in disappointment. You whimpered at the loss of contact but did as you were told. “Untie me.”

    “Ah, I knew I forgot something,” you smiled, playing dumb as you freed his bound wrists. He didn’t move his hands other than to rotate and bend them in a quick stretch. 

    His eyes darkened as he glanced down to his cock. “Now blow me.”

    “Yes, _sir_.”

    His eyes widened at the comment, a small gasp escaping his mouth in disbelief. It was the first time in your relationship you had relinquished control and obeyed his orders. By the time you pulled his briefs off, his cock was twitching. His body was in overdrive and just the air hitting his bare skin caused him to hiss through gritted teeth. 

    Licking your lips and gazing at him with hooded eyes and bated breath, you bowed your head to meet the tip, tongue swirling along the head while your fingers pumped his shaft at a lazy pace. His body tensed. You could feel his thigh under your free hand, the large muscle hardening as he tried to calm himself. After denying him an orgasm less than an hour ago, he was quick to reach the edge once more. 

    Soft, tender fingers ran through your hair. It helped to ground him, or at least that’s what he claimed. He was struggling to hold out. The last thing he wanted was to end the night early. You’d never let him hear the end of it. 

    Even so, he hadn’t pulled you off or told you to stop yet, so you began to kiss along the underside of his shaft, gentle and feather-light to match your fingers as they danced along his leg. His mouth clamped shut around his groan, eyes squeezing shut as you licked from the base back to the tip before hollowing your cheeks and taking his length in your mouth. You didn’t bother to hold back. He was unraveling and you knew he only had so much restraint. It was just a matter of time now.

    “It’s okay, just let go. You’ve earned it,” you purred, taking a second to breathe before deepthroating him. 

    Relishing in the feeling of the sudden tightness encasing his cock, he threw his head back and moaned. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back. Taemin wasn’t very vocal. On the rare occasions he was, you knew your technique was perfect. 

    You gulped a few times for his benefit, humming along to the conversation you were having in your head. Deciding your tongue wasn’t doing enough, you started massaging his length as you bobbed your head up and down. You could feel his fingers tightening in your hair, nails scratching your head as he reached his climax. He provided no warning, but you didn’t need one - you knew Taemin like the back of your hand. 

    With his dick still hitting the back of your mouth, you hardly needed to swallow his cum as it slipped down your throat. He shuddered out a few more spurts before collapsing back onto the bed. While he was distracted, you rubbed your jaw, glad to be able to relax your mouth. 

    “Get on your back.”

    “Huh?” Your eyes met his. They were burning anew, bright and full of desire, eager and ready to please. 

    “I want to taste you.”

    “You don’t need to, I’m wet enough.”

    “Where’d you put that ribbon?” He scrounged around the disheveled bed until he found the silk used to bind him earlier and tossed it at your face. “Why don’t you use that ribbon to gag yourself? I’m finished with that dirty mouth of yours, anyway.”

    You weren’t sure where he found the courage to speak to you in that way, but you played along. Glaring at the duvet, you tied a neat bow around the back of your head after placing the material in your mouth. It was an odd sensation and you weren’t fond of how it rubbed along the sides of your lips. 

    “I’m sorry, did I upset you, baby?”

    Perhaps he had picked up on your habits a little too well. You shook your head, denying what was plain as day. Pressing a quick peck to your forehead, you could feel him smirk against your skin. He was enjoying this too much. You were starting to understand exactly how he felt every other night. 

    Temporary shock locked your joints and muscles as he pushed you down, the suddenness of the action throwing you out of sorts. His hands snaked around your legs. Pulling you toward him, he nibbled and kissed your ankle before moving down, down until his hands were forcing your thighs apart, tongue lapping at your folds. You yelped in surprise. You knew it was coming, but you weren’t expecting it to feel that good. 

    You wondered if perhaps you should try orgasm denial sometime. Taemin seemed to enjoy it, but you didn’t see the point of it. Until now. At no point during the night had you been close to cumming, yet your body was hypersensitive to his touch just from knowing you couldn’t touch yourself without his permission. You couldn’t imagine how intense it would feel after being denied. 

    “Are you sensitive, love?”

    How he knew was beyond you. You weren’t acting any different than usual. Your thighs were trembling but that could be expected when someone was sucking your clitoris and fingerfucking you at the same time, two fingers stretching your walls while his spare hand kneaded your ass. Even with the gag, your muffled moans and whimpers filled the room. 

    The tables had turned; he had turned you into a damned mess.

    He was three fingers deep, thoroughly fucking you with little effort. Switching between a fast pace and slower one, he would take his time searching for any and every spot that made you writhe beneath him. It didn’t take him long to bring you within inches of your orgasm. Just as you did him, he knew your body inside and out. With his fingers still curled inside you, pressing that sweet spot that made you see stars, you arched your back and came hard. 

    “Good girl. Now…” Laughing at your exhausted expression, he pulled you up into an embrace. With his lips tickling your collar bone, his breath heavy on your skin, he whispered, “Face down, sweetie. I want to fuck you from behind.”

    Not bothering to wait for you to position yourself, and for the second time that night, he pushed you onto the bed. Smooth, cool sheets caressed your burning face. You heard him rip open a condom before standing behind you, rubbing circles along the small of your back. It sounded like he was talking but your pulse was deafening, pounding like a jackhammer in excitement, growing louder and louder until you could focus on nothing else except the closeness of your bodies. You nodded twice just in case he was waiting for some kind of response. 

    Inch by inch, slow and patient, he slipped inside. His cock stretched you, filling you as if your body was a puzzle and he was the missing piece. Once he was buried to the hilt, he paused, giving you time to adjust. Appreciating every sensation that flooded your senses, you remained still. It wasn’t until you felt fingers entangled within your sweat-drenched hair and you felt his body curve against yours, bent down to whisper sweet nothings into your ear alongside his gentle caresses, the epitome of serenity delivered straight into your very being, that you snapped back to reality. 

    You wiggled your hips and turned to face him. He looked how you felt; fucked out of your mind yet still horny and raging for another round. His hair stuck to his face and his eyes burned with hunger as he winked down at you. You wanted to roll your eyes, tell him to stop being so cocky, but the words caught in your throat as he started a merciless pace. His hips met the flesh of your arse with every thrust, his touch no longer soothing. He held you in place by the small of your back, his free hand yanking one of your legs out to the side to hit even deeper inside. 

    You wanted to cry out, scream in ecstasy, praise his technique - fuck, _anything_ to release the tension building with every slam. Every thrust sent a jolt throughout your entire body, from your eyes that were scrunched closed in a mindless daze to your toes curled in pleasure. Time seemed to crawl, slowed to prolong your euphoria, until the pressure in your gut imploded. 

    He didn’t slow down as you rode out your high, sensitivity returning in full force as you regained your senses. It wasn’t until he noticed you clawing at the sheets and biting back tears that he stopped, though reluctantly. He tutted twice before smacking the plump underside of your arse, the sound reverberating off the walls as he repositioned you, finding an angle with a direct path to your sweet spot. 

    “Baby, why are you relaxing? We are nowhere near finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> This became longer than it was meant to be so it’s lateee.  
> And smut is just too hard to write.
> 
> This isn't my first K-POP fic, but it is the first one I posted so, uh, welcome to the fandom, Me.


End file.
